


Double Date

by misura



Category: X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuma complains, Seishirou flirts with death, Kamui is late and Subaru manages to eat some ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in December 2007

"This is actually a nice place," Subaru said, looking around the ice-cream parlor.

"Isn't it?" Seishirou murmured in reply. "A pity, really." Subaru raised one eyebrow. Seishirou glanced at Fuuma, who seemed stuck in an argument with the girl behind the counter, then lowered his voice. "You didn't hear this from me, but around this time next week, you'll find nothing here except a pile of rubble. Trust me on this."

"No, I don't think I will. I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" Seishirou sounded amused. "Because we've been on a date here once? Honestly, Subaru-kun, one of these days you must get over that sentimental streak of yours."

"If I ever do, I will kill you."

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou chuckled. "For shame, to be talking like that to your boyfriend. Besides, as you so often point out: I'm the bad guy around here, so if anyone gets to make death threats, it'll be me. Now, be a good boy and eat your ice cream before it melts."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll help you. Perhaps I should, anyway - it's a lot of ice cream, and it'd be a shame to let any of it go to waste. Would you feed me, if I asked you nicely?"

Fuuma arrived, looking huffy. "Could the two of you lay off the lovey-dovey stuff already? Get a room or something, if you're that desperate."

"You're just feeling petty because Kamui hasn't shown up yet," Seishirou said, helping himself to some of Subaru's ice cream. "Subaru was only telling me he's going to kill me some day."

"Good for him," Fuuma said. "Would you believe this place doesn't even offer take-away hot chocolate sauce?"

"Did you threaten to kill the poor girl? She's looking in our direction, and frankly, I don't think it's because she fancies you. Honestly, Fuuma, I can't take you anywhere."

"It's _Kamui_."

"Really? Where?"

Subaru snickered in his ice cream. Fuuma glowered. Seishirou sipped some more coffee.

"One of these days, you're going to go too far."

"My, doesn't my future look exciting?"

"Sorry I'm late," Kamui panted. "Accident in the subway. Ice cream." A heavy-looking backpack was dumped on the empty spot on the bench next to Subaru and Kamui rushed off to place his order.

Fuuma and Seishirou exchanged a look.

"He's certainly looking all hot and bothered," Seishirou said, his expression pensive.

"Mine," Fuuma snarled. "And, hah, better-looking than yours."

"Hardly that, I think," Seishirou murmured. "Still, not bad."

"Jealous?" Fuuma sneered.

"How could I, when Subaru-kun is glaring at me so adorably? Admit it, yours is a bit of a wimp. All he's ever going to do to stop you is whimper your name - cute enough, if you get off on kicking puppies and other helpless, fluffy animals but hardly what I'd call 'sexy'."

"I suppose your idea of 'sexy' includes things like sakura petals and feeding people to trees."

"Oh, now that's such a cheap shot."

"Do I want to know what they're talking about?" Kamui asked Subaru, sitting down.

"No."

"We're talking about what we like about the two of you," Fuuma said.

"Ahem."

"Fine, we were talking about what I like about you and what this loser next to me likes about your friend with the attitude problem."

"Attitude problem? Look who's talking."

"I'm evil - I've got the right to be broody and Angst about my past."

"Fuuma ... " Kamui said.

" _Kamui_."

"Okay, moving on. Would you like to get more ice cream, Subaru-kun? You look very cute with all that whipped cream on your face."

"Fuuma ... " Kamui said.

" _Kamui_."

"What? Where?"

"Hold still," Seishirou instructed Subaru, grabbing a napkin - not that he intended on using it, of course, but the feint would serve to keep Subaru distracted just long enough to slip past his guard.

"Fuuma ... " Kamui said.

"I'm _Kamui_!" Fuuma snapped. "You're supposed to be my (more than a little masochistic) boyfriend - at least get my name right. You'll be moaning it later this night. And didn't I tell you two to knock it off?"

"You're just jealous because yours won't make out in public unless you've got him tied up first."

"Oh? We'll see about that, shall we?"

"Some other day, perhaps - it appears someone has called the police. Probably that girl you threatened to disembowel simply for doing her job."

"What kind of wuss are you?"

"A law-abiding one. Honestly, I've never even gotten a speeding ticket. Besides, how could I live with the shame of seeing Subaru-kun gettting arrested?"

"Does this place have a back exit?"

"I could just ... "

"No. Bad _Kamui_. First, we try to find a door. _Then_ you can blow up walls."

"You never let me have any fun."


End file.
